Aubrey and the Missing Identity
Aubrey loses her memory, so Olivia and friends help her gain it back. Episode Summary Aubrey is innocently walking along, enjoying a beautiful day outside. All of a sudden, she spots Dr. Eggman in the sky, conversing with Orbot and Cubot. Eggman is showing Orbot and Cubot his latest invention. Orbot wonders what good a cube is. Eggman says that the cube holds a special power that will transport people into an evil dimension. Cubot wonders if the evil dimension is filled with cow people or evil pharmacists. Eggman says it's neither. Orbot feels as if he got this idea from a superhero movie. Eggman begins bickering at the two, and he drops his cube. The cube lands on Aubrey's head, giving her a concussion. Aubrey lays on the ground for at least 2 hours before Megan walks by and notices her. Megan rushes her to the doctor. The doctor diagnoses Aubrey with a concussion. Megan is terrified. Aubrey wonders who the girl in the office with her is. Megan knows this is bad. She calls up some more of her friends to let them know of the situation. Olivia, Sunshine, Dani, Brooke, Hannah, and Ashly all rush to the scene. Olivia wonders how this even happened. Megan isn't sure, but she really wants to restore Aubrey's memory. Dani really hopes there isn't going to be any involvement of going into the brain, because she thought that last week's mishap was enough. That's when King Phil shows up with his trusty assistant. They believe they have a potion that will help Aubrey gain her memory back. King Phil's assistant reaches into his bag for the potion. He all of a sudden trips on a rug, and the potion lands all over the doctor. The doctor then receives some traumatizing childhood memories. Olivia thinks they should try someone else. Olivia's next consultant is Jarrett. She remembers he's good with machines and whatnot, so she believes he can make something that will help them out. Unfortunately, Jarrett is busy with Alex and Austin. Olivia then tries Professor Smarts, but she gets sent to voicemail. Just then, an unexpected visitor comes to the scene. It's Aubrey's mom. She has a scrapbook full of memories of Aubrey. A dazed Aubrey looks into the scrapbook. Her memory begins to come back to her. Olivia then begins reminding Aubrey of some of the more recent memories. She reminds Aubrey of their adventure in Ryan Temple, the Halloween party, saving Christmas, and defeating an armada of moles. Aubrey gains her memory back, and in the nick of time. Aubrey wonders how she even became unconscious in the first place. Then she looks at a broken cube in the exact spot where she became unconscious. She sees Eggman hopelessly piece it back together, but nothing is working. Aubrey thinks that was a good thing. Production Information * There is very little CGI used in this episode * The doctor's memories were going to be shown on screen, but were initially cut. The deleted scenes can be found on a DVD Easter Egg Trivia * The "Theme of Eggman" remix from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games ''is heard at the beginning of the episode * Cubot's evil dimension references come from ''The Kaitlin Movie ''and ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension * Orbot mentions the fact that Eggman's plan was inspired by a movie, likely referring to The Avengers * The doctor is played by Seth MacFarlane, likely a reference to his role as Dr. Hartman on Family Guy * Dani mentions the events of "A Magnificent Mind" * "Dark Bloo Inn" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard as King Phil's theme once again * The cafeteria music that was heard in a scene from ''VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry ''can be heard as the on hold ringtone on Olivia's phone when she tries to get a hold of Professor Smarts * Olivia mentions the events of "The Secret of Ryan Temple", "Olivia's Halloween Party", "Olivia Saves Christmas", and "Marty's Triumphant Comeback" * "Roshambo Win" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when Aubrey's memory is fully restored Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel